


[video] Spike - Feel It Still

by Double_Dutchess



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Double_Dutchess/pseuds/Double_Dutchess
Summary: This was made forFandom Trumps Hate 2020as a gift for sea-changed.Many thanks to sea-changed for coming up with the idea for this vid, and for the valuable feedback along the way. I had a blast making it.
Relationships: Drusilla/Spike (BtVS), Spike/Buffy Summers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2020





	[video] Spike - Feel It Still

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sea_changed (foxlives)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxlives/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> You can find my other fanvids (all Buffyverse) at <http://www.youtube.com/user/DoubleDutchessBtVS>


End file.
